she came back
by drakcrow15
Summary: its my second story hope yo like it.


_ This is my second story and I know the title is whatever but I don't like making titles. I hope you enjoy it and support Fimogen!_

It was two weeks after the Frostival and two weeks in New York for Fiona Cyone. She has been spending most of her time with her family during Mrs. Cyone's house arrest. But now it's time for Fiona to return to Degrassi. She was packing her things when her mother walked in "Fiona, are you sure that you want to return to Degrassi. There are plenty of good schools here." "Mom, I will be fine; I will find a job to help pay the loft, food, and other things." Her mom smiled and let her daughter continue packing.

Fiona was all packed, said her goodbyes, and ready to return home. She never told any of her friends that she will be coming because she wanted to surprise them. Fiona was on the airplane when she fell asleep and dreamt about her friends and most importantly, Imogen. Fiona hasn't seen Imogen since the Frostival and couldn't wait to see her. By the time Fiona woke up, the plane was landing.

Fiona took a taxi to her loft and looked out of the window as if she hasn't been there before. When Fiona arrived at her loft, she dropped her bags and threw herself on the couch. "I am finally home" Fiona said with a release of breathe after. It was Saturday when she arrived so she would sleep, unpack her things, and get prepared for school on Monday.

Monday quickly arrived and so did Fiona to Degrassi High. Before Fiona ran to her friends, she has to retrieve her school schedule. After she received her schedule, Fiona went to go look for Eli. Fiona walked to his locker and saw him with Clare. Fiona was shocked that Eli was with Clare but it was about time. Fiona decided to leave them be and go look for Adam. Fiona went to Adam's locker and saw him digging out books. Fiona puts a smile on her face and sneaks up behind Adam. "Hey, you!" Adam turns around and his face turned from shock to happiness. Adam hugs Fiona and says "What are you doing here, I thought you were staying in New York?" " I thought that I should stay and graduate with my friends." Adam and Fiona hugged again. They shared their school schedule, having about 5 classes together, and Adam filling in Fiona about the drama. "Who, I only missed a week of school and there has been so much drama." "Yeah but as always there will be more to come." Adam and Fiona walked to class, since they have 1st period together.

When lunch time rolled around, Fiona decided to talk to Eli. Eli was sitting outside eating a sandwich. Fiona didn't want to surprise Eli because she knew he wouldn't be fazed by it. Fiona walked up in front of him. Eli raised his head from his sandwich and said "Why, hello there stranger." "And a hello to you to mister." Fiona sat down next to Eli and said "Well you had an interesting vacation/week." "Ah yes I did, I had an awesome dinner yesterday and I got this shirt…" Fiona looked at Eli and they both laughed. "Eli, have you seen Imogen?" Fiona said. "She's out sick today; she's got a cold. You guys haven't spoken yet?" "Well I have been busy lately and we haven't talked since the Frostival." "A little birdy told me that there was a lil kissing on the Ferris wheel." Fiona stared down Eli and said "I can't believe Imogen told you!" "Well, she was dying to tell someone and that someone was me. Are you going to see her today?" "Yeah, I will." Fiona and Eli finished their lunch and returned to class.

After classes Fiona bought soup and went straight to Imogen's house. Fiona reached for the door of Imogen's house, took a deep breath and knocks on the door. Immediately, the door opens and it's her dad with a briefcase. "Oh Fiona, hello, sorry I have to go, Imogen is in her room." Mr. Moreno ran out of the house, leaving Fiona at the front door. Fiona entered the house and closed the door behind her. Fiona took another deep breath and went upstairs to Imogen's room. She could hear music coming from her room and opened the door. "FIONA YOU'RE BACK!" Imogen jumped out of her bed and hugged Fiona almost spilling the soup. "What is that?" Imogen asked staring at the cup. "Its soup, Eli told me you were sick." "Aww, you are to sweet, Fi." Imogen took the soup and began to eat it. "This soup is good!" Fiona just smiled at Imogen. "So Fiona how was your trip?" "Stressful but good, I needed to see my family." Imogen smiled and continued to eat her soup. Fiona was worried because Imogen hasn't mentioned the Frostival. "Imogen…" Fiona began to say but was interrupted by a phone call. Fiona looked at her phone and it was her mother. She didn't want to answer but her mom would have become worried. Fiona stepped out of the room and answered the phone. A few minutes later, Fiona entered Imogen's room and to her surprise Imogen had a huge teddy bear." "It's a teddy bear from the Frostival, isn't he cute." "Adorable" Fiona put on her serious face and asked " Imogen, can we talk about the Frostival?" Imogen looked at Fiona and said "I rather not." Fiona wanted to cry; she couldn't believe what just happen. Fiona was so confused that she just left. Fiona was in disbelief and just went to her loft.

When she got to her loft, Adam was sitting by her door. Adam got up and said "Hey I brought you a welcome back present." "Thanks Adam but I rather be alone right now." Fiona opened the door and tired to close it but Adam's hand was in the way, "Fiona what's wrong?" "Adam, I don't want to talk about it!" Fiona quit on closing the door and just started to cry. Adam grabbed Fiona and held her until she told him everything. "Fiona, I think she's scared, I mean she is probably confused and hurting inside" Fiona held Adam tight and said "Thank you." Adam stood at Fiona's loft for awhile then left. Fiona checked her phone and saw 5 missed calls from Imogen. Fiona wasn't ready to talk to Imogen so she just fell asleep.

The next day, Fiona got ready and went to school. When she got there, Imogen was sitting on the stairs. Fiona walked towards her and sat next to her. Imogen looked at her and said "I am so sorry Fiona. I was just so confused." It's okay Imogen." They both smiled and went into the school building. Afterschool, Imogen went to Fiona's loft. "I am ready." Imogen said while sitting on the couch with Fiona. "Are you sure Imogen?" Imogen leaned over and kissed Fiona. Fiona broke away and took Imogen's hand. "I am so happy." Fiona kissed Imogen and they began their adventure together, with there heads held high and hands held together.


End file.
